Prayer of the Romantically Desperate Delusional
by shajira
Summary: “Lord, if he is the right one please let everything fall into place. But if he isn’t the one…just let him be, please? With cherry on top?”


**Prayer of the Romantically Desperate Delusional or Merely Hopeful**

By: Shajira –witchie mood—

Summary:

"Lord, if he is the right one please let everything fall into place. But if he isn't the one…just let him be, please????!!!!!??? With cherry on top???"

Disclaimer: Fine. CCS is not mine…but can I have Syao-kun?

Warning: Tsk. Tsk. I don't know what is happening inside my head but it's definitely chanting… "wooh…write something about yourself…" what the heck?! I am not like Sakura's character here! But anyways, this is just a little one-shot when my craziness is at its peak…and I can't decide whether it's funny, amusing, romantic…or just plain craziness…

If you come across Sakura's memory box, the **BOLD** ones are hers and the _ITALICS_ belong to those stupid men…

---OoO---

In a wonderful day of November, six close, as in _tight_, friends are found huddled together in their favorite spot in the school grounds under a cherry blossom tree. They choose to spend their free time in a _girly_ way while other students just go minding their own businesses. And what do I mean by girly? Here's what…

"Tomoyo! Lemme see!"

"Chi, you already have Takeshi---."

"And what is Eriol, hmmm? You two girls need a life!"

"Then why are you also peeking, Riks? Do you want Yoshi to know?"

Confused? Oh, just don't mind those four girls, and also that dark-haired Chinese gal who's happily taking advantage of her friends bickering and having the joy of having that _thing_ all to herself. Let's just focused on the auburn-haired maiden with emerald eyes who just chose to spend time with the chocolate bar especially given to her by a certain amber-eyed friend than get herself a headache by just listening to her friends.

Seriously, what do girls earn from gossips and the likes…like butting in to other's life?

"Sakura, oi!" the said Chinese gal called over.

"What, Mei Lin? If you want what I think it is I don't want to hear it."

"Jeez, Saks, you're spending too much time with Mei's cousin," Chiharu remarked.

"Better than with your boyfriend's lies," Rika countered that earned the agreement of the rest and the girls' laughter. "Come on, Saks, Xander isn't bad---."

"That's what you said about Kenji," Sakura said flatly. When Naoko tried to say something, "And even with Masaru and Eric---."

"Xander's an athelete---."

"---same with Ken, Alex, Cliff…" she continued on as if she wasn't interrupted by Naoko. "…and…and…oh, whatever his name is…they are all the same…"

The girls shared known glances. Sakura just named the latest men they all matched to her and none of them lasted. It seems that after a few dates—heck, even just after meeting—a mysterious force worked on to break them apart.

These six girls –Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, Mei Lin Li, Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, Naoko Yanagisawa—are among the hottest girls in school. Beauty, brains, talents; they all have it and are pretty well-off. Four of them are already taken and one is engaged to some Chinese guy but our Cherry Blossom hasn't found anyone yet. Of course being the only loveless bug in the group, Sakura finds the situation frustrating but it seems that her friends have taken it to a higher level. They've tried and tried and tried and tried to find The One but failed.

"But don't you want to at least try? I got amazing shots of him just for you!" Tomoyo exclaimed while showing her the poor camcoder that's been the source of the girls' squabble.

Sakura showed them her sour expression. "You very well know what will happen if I go out with him. We're just wasting our time."

"Oh, come on, Saku," Mei Lin pleaded. "How about this, if you go out with yummy Xander don't think of the worst break up scenario between the two of you---."

"But on second thought, if ever they break up, Sakura here will have another break up scene to add to her book about break ups," Chiharu muttered which earned a playful slap from Sakura. "What? And you can call it "Book of Famous Break Up Lines" what do you think?"

Sakura cringed remembering her encounters with the MATCHES made in HAVEN and seven of them aren't just that easy to forget…

"_I just realized that I couldn't be attached_."

"**Duh**?"

"_I'm confused and I need some time to find myself_."

"**Here's a flashlight. Look for yourself!**"

"_We are too different from each other_."

"**Yeah, right. I'm a normal human being and you are…what are you, anyway?**"

"_I realized I still love my ex_."

"**Ex who? Wow, that's some news, somebody actually got hooked into you!**"

"_You are too immature for me_."

"**Hai, hai, hai. I know you like someone your age…Wait up, I forgot you have the hots for your grandma's friend**!"

"_If we are really for each other, we will surely meet again even to the edge of the earth_."

"**We will never meet again. Period**."

"_Ugh! It's over! I quit!_"

"**Fine. Who cares anyway?**"

"Oooh, lookie who's coming our way!" Naoko exclaimed which brought her back to reality. "Jeez, when's that scowl ever gonna disappear from his face."

"That's already inborn, silly," Toimoyo joked.

Sakura didn't mind them. She just fixed her gaze at the tall well-toned man with unruly chocolate hair and annoyed amber eyes. Sakura _could have_ laugh seeing his situation. Syaoran never liked girls ---had no idea why—and he hates it when he's surrounded by them just like now. But inside her screamed to make those girls go away from him.

"Hey, couz, what's with the bad face?" Mei Lin joked when Syaoran came their way.

Instead of scowling again, he just glared at his cousin. "This is my natural face." The girls laughed at his crazy response. He then turned to Sakura and amazingly he softened up, though he's not smiling. "Got the chocolate?"

Sakura grinned. "Yup. Thanks."

"Why didn't we get one? You're always giving Sakura you're chocolates!" Tomoyo complained.

"Ask your men for it…Why are you all crowding here again?"

"Because, Syaoran, _our_ friend," Chiharu started. "You're friend, Sakura, needs a man in her life."

"Chi!"

Syaoran's feature got sourer than before if possible. "Who's the unlucky guy?"

"Syaoran!"

Sakura "hmph." Why are her friends always doing that to her? It's unfair!!

"Xander," five voices all said at the same time.

"My soccer teammate?"

"Yeah. He's hot and definitely a good match for Sakura."

"You, girls, are crazy," Syaoran told them as he walked away. "Do me a favor. Stay out of trouble."

The girls are all grinning when Syaoran was out of ear shot. "Do we really have to be good girls?" Tomoyo asked wickedly. The four just smirked and Sakura knew to back away immediately. Who knows, she might hear a dark plan than can make the whole galaxy crazy…

She stared at Syaoran who's now entering his way to the soccer field. Sakura sighed. 'He's just a friend,' she thought brokenly. 'He will never like me…'

Sakura and Syaoran have been friends since they are ten. And now they are 17 and are celebrating the seventh year of their friendship. Syaoran may seem like the royal snob type but deep inside he's a very caring person. In his own way –like sharing his candies and chocolates and helping her in Math—he shows that he's the type of person you can lean on and will never hurt you---except as some glaring, of course.

That's why it didn't take long for the _ever_ single Sakura Kinomoto to fall in love with Syaoran Li.

'Lord, if he is the right _one_ please let everything fall into place. But if he isn't the one…' she took another quick glance at Syaoran's amazing figure and came to a conclusion he's the only one she'll ever love, 'just let him be, please????!!!!!??? With cherry on top???'

Well, Sakura's been doing that. Praying, hoping, and dreaming that someday Syaoran will have the guts to sweep her off her feet. But that never happen! But still, she never lose hope. What do you call that king of person? Hopeless romantic? Nah…it's romantically desperate delusional or merely hopeful.

---OoO---

Syaoran stepped into the locker room and spotted Xander. "Yoh, Azawa."

Xander turned around and grinned at his captain. "Hey, Li. What's up?"

"You fancy Sakura?"

Xander is about to say a whooping yes when he realized whom he's talking to. He studied Li's emotionless face which is about to turn into a dangerous glare or something and felt a chill. "Uhm…"

Syaoran stepped pass him and proceeded to get his things. "Keeping a good a ear with the news lately?"

Xander, right there and then, realized where this conversation is going. He has heard enough to made up his mind not to cross Li. From what he knew, Li is the person behind the fact that Sakura Kinomoto is still single…

"Oh, yeah, Li…what are you talking about? I've got a girlfriend!" he stated with a fake laugh. "In fact, we have a date tonight."

"Good."

---OoO---

The next day…

Sakura opened her locker and found a bouquet of roses! She took it out and found out there are 13 in all, 12 real and…1 fake, as in plastic, but still beautiful. 'Who could send this to me?' She then found a note with the flowers. She took it and read the contents.

_Cherry Blossom,_

_If only I'm an angel…I'll protect you, lend you my wings, watch over you 24/7 but what can I do? I'm a devil…a bad boy. So, how will I guard you? That's why I just have those little wussies go away…and if it's a matter of life and death, I won't choose to die, I will make those who hurt you suffer and send them to hell, I still want to live with you…_

_By the way, you know that it's 12 real roses and 1 fake, right? Let's just say, I will love you until the last rose dies. Yeah, right, I've been in love with you since we're ten._

_Meet me under the cherry blossom tree._

Sakura's heartbeat hitched a mile per second. What?

'Could it be…?'

Well, let's just hope it's him…

---

Sakura walked through the school grounds with the flowers in her hands. She doesn't know what to expect with her guardian devil but her heart is hopeful that this is the moment she's been waiting for.

And there he is. Standing all mighty and proud. Looking as dashing as ever, his amber eyes glimmering with unexplainable overflowing love for her…and, oh, boy, he's smiling towards her direction…

Sakura couldn't help it anymore. She smiled too and felt her own feet have their won wings and flew straight to him…

'lord, thank you…now I wish for a wonderful life with him…

---OoO---END---OoO---

Hmmm, what do you think? Ahehehe, this is pretty short but I hope ya all liked it! I just wrote right after I was finished with my American Beauty…and by the way, I haven't decided yet whether to continue Visage of Love, a little help?

Ehehehe, please review!

Mwahuggzzz,

Shajira :p –witchie witchie romantic--


End file.
